sonic_the_hedgehog_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Mania Plus
Sonic Mania Plus (ソニックマニア・プラス Sonikku Mania Purasu?) is an expanded version of Sonic Mania. It will be released in July 2018 both physically for the Nintendo Switch, PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, and as downloadable content to digital copies of the original game for all platforms. Development During an interview with Famitsu, Takashi Iizuka explained that Sonic Mania was not intended to have a physical release; Sega staff requested one, but a retail version would have presented a challenge for the production schedule. After the game launched, fans also expressed interest in a physical version. As a retail release would cost more than the downloadable version, the team added value with new content. When it came to deciding the new content, Sonic Team followed Sonic Mania's way of giving stimulus to fans’ curiosities and expectations by adding Ray and Mighty, two highly requested characters, to the game, despite the two characters being considered "sealed characters" by Iizuka; to accommodate them, level designs had to be altered. When the team had to decide on Mighty and Ray's special actions, Mighty received his "Hammer Drop" after the team reflected on his "strong guy" setting and hard shell, while Ray received his "Air Glide" as a callback to his species. Multiplayer was also updated to have up to four players at once because there were more characters to select from. Plot Sonic is transported to Angel Island by the Phantom Ruby. He traverses the land and finds Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel trapped within a capsule. After freeing them, the Heavy Magician reveals herself to have been disguised as one of the prisoners (the one that the player did not select to team up with). She steals the Phantom Ruby, leaving Sonic and his new teammate to chase her down. The Heavy Magician gives the Phantom Ruby to the wrecked remains of the Phantom King, among the other Phantom Heavies. He uses the Ruby to restore the Hard Boiled Heavies, leaving Sonic and his teammate to begin hunting them down in Green Hill Zone. Gameplay *Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel will be featured as playable characters. Like the original playable characters, Mighty and Ray play similarly to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. These two characters also have moves exclusive to themselves: Mighty has the Hammer Drop which let him do a downward Spin Attack that can destroy obstacles, and Ray has the Air Glide which lets him glide large distances through midair. *A fully playable Angel Island Zone will be added as a brand new Zone. *The Competition Mode will be expanded to allow up to four players. *An "Encore Mode" will be added to the game. This mode features remixed Zones with visual changes, such as different color pallets and gimmicks. Players can also switch between the five playable characters when the button prompt shows up. *A save and playback function of speedrun attempts. *Optimized difficulty for boss fights. Artworks 'Renders 2D' ManiaSonic2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Main_tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Main_knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna SonicMania_Mighty.png|Mighty the Armadillo SonicMania_Ray.png|Ray the Flying Squirrel Videos 'Playthrough' Sonic Mania Plus (Switch) Full Sonic & Tails Playthrough (All Chaos Emeralds) Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic Mania Games